The Story of Somen and Shou
by tildawhril
Summary: Korra’s time passed, there are new avatars. Hers and Asami’s son and an earth kingdom guard must become two parts of a whole in order to stop the remaining members of the Red Lotus. Pronunciations: Show- show Somen- sawmen
1. Morbid beginnings

"It's been 28 years since Avatar Korra created the third spirit portal, restored the air nation to its former glory and saved the United Republic" Tears began to form in the air bending master's eyes as she reminisced about her long time friend "Korra's time came to an end far too soon" One single tear flowed down the face of Jinora "But knowing her she would not want us to cry, she would want us to laugh, celebrate and remember her for what she was, a legend" She looked up to scan the large courtyard of people but yet only four caught her eye. Mako and Bolin two former teammates of the late avatar, next to them were Korra's family; her wife Asami Sato and son Shou. "We may not know if there is a new Avatar, but there will be a small team consisting of myself, my siblings, Shou Sato and the Chief Kuvira of the Republic City police force."

Jinora continued on for another 10 minutes before everyone disbanded to attend the festivities. Asami through her blurry vision and tears noticed Mako and Bolin walking back over to them. Mako walked past Shou and to Asami. Shou and Mako had never been all that close whereas him and Bolin always got along.

"Hey Bolin"

" Hey there Shou, hows your mom doing?"

"Not great, she's been a wreck. I've been trying to get her mind off of it by doing stuff down at Future Industries and working on blueprints to help out Batarr Jr. but it's not working, everywhere we go she thinks of mom. I'm at a loss."

"Shou" Bolin started while putting his hand on the grieving mans shoulder "If I know Asami, and I'm pretty sure I do, she'll want you to succeed in finding Korra's successor." During this Shou began to zone out and tear up, so many people were placing their hopes on him and five others. He had only just turned 25 a few months ago. Bolin noticed his tears and stopped monologging. " Hey no, no, no crying for you, you've gotta stay strong for your mom" Bolin then embraced the struggling child of a legend.

Jinora stood talking to Kai when hand was placed upon her shoulder, a gloved hand. It was Kuvira. Jinora told Kai to go get them drinks. Despite Kuvira's rather shady and ruthless past Lin Beefing chose her to be the next chief with the okay of the current President Zhu Li Moon. They had all not forgotten about what happened when she was given power last time but Kuvira had changed drastically with the help of therapists and an overwhelming amount of rehabilitation. Practically losing the stone cold personality everyone knew her for.

"Jinora, I really wish you would stop treating me like the enemy, I'm here to help and mean it this time. Besides there is no gain for me to harm anyone anymore."

"Are you really so narrow-minded? Huh? Half of the reason Korra is gone is because of you" Jinora began to raise her calm voice every so slightly "When your spirit cannon created that portal Korra was so guilt ridden that she didn't take you out, it slowly ate away at her."

"Why are you blaming me for the fact she couldn't let one mistake go. When I came back she didn't completely trust me but she gave me a place to stay when I had nowhere to go and-" Jinora cut her off

"You think she wanted to do that? You almost killed her. She felt like she had to, she felt like it was her obligation due to her being the Avatar. Just because everyone else trusts you doesn't mean I have to" she turned away and walked into the crowd of people. Kuvira for years had been trying to change people's perspective of her. She went off to talk to Shou.

"Hey kid" Kuvira said waking up to Shou and placing a hand on his shoulder "I know everyones been asking how your mom is handling all this but, how are doing" she asked in a concerned voice

"I've been a lot better, Bolin tried to cheer me up but then started ranting about his days as Nutuck" he chuckled "but I'll be fine; When are we leaving for the earth kingdom?"

"Well I was thinking around two weeks from now. I've got an airship reserved-"

"You don't need to take an airship" Kuvira was puzzled by this

"What do you mean by that?"

"You seem to forget that my mother owns Future Industries, we've been working on a new airship. Honestly the only thing new about it is that its larger on the inside" he said with a smirk

"Think you could go take me to see it? I want to test the safeness of it"

"I think we just need to paint it, so yeah totally. I need to get my mind off this for a minute"

The two hopped into Shou's Satomobile, It had a custom half Southern Water Tribe and half Fire Nation paint job. Korra had always told him to never be ashamed of his heritage. The two talked and reminisced about Korra the entire drive to a Future Industries warehouse Kuvira looked at Shou, she had never really noticed it but he acted so much like his mother. Attitude was only half of it Shou looked a lot like Korra. Even though Ravva had Korra combine small part of hers and Asami's souls he looked more like Korra. The only thing he got from Asami that she could see was his creative personality and slightly lighter skin tone. He was a fairly accomplished waterbending master even at the age of 25, Korra showed him how to heal, but one thing remains how did he learn to bloodbend without the full moon? Yakone was dead and so were his sons. Kuvira discovered this one day as he was practicing on a mouse but never asked him how.

"So listen I've got to ask, where did you learn to bloodbend? Did a Triple threat teach you?" Hearing this from Kuvira made Shou almost slam on the breaks.

"What're you talking about" he said with a nervous chuckle

"C'mon kid don't lie to me, it's not flattering. I saw you a few weeks ago"

"Ugh please don't say anything. No one taught me if anything I found out by accident last month. I was seeing if I even could and well it turns out I could"

"Relax I won't say anything but don't tell anyone people don't always keep things hidden so well. Besides why would I rat out my Godson."

"Thanks. Oh hang on I've got to talk to security really quick." Shou left the car and walked over to a small building and began talking to the guard inside. "Okay I've got the keys to the warehouse"

The two entered the large building. In the center of the room was a massive airship that towered over every other strange machine in the room. Shou walked Kuvira over to the airship

"Kuvira this thing is my pride and joy. I've assembled most of it and designed it as well. I expanded the passenger areas and used some of my grandfather's plane ideas as well" Shou opened it and gave Kuvira a long tour of every nook and cranny in the airship. She gave her safety inspection and it passed, meaning that they could take it once it was painted.

When they stepped outside the airship the room went dark. A voice came over the intercom, laughing. Not normal laughing though, almost a sickening laugh of a thousand near-death people.

"Well hello there, I hope I've got your attention Chief and oh- what's this the son of Avatar Korra" the voice squealed at this discovery. Kuvira was officially in defense mode and so was Shou "Oh fun days to dance upon the ruins of lights." Kuvira leaned towards Shou

"You wouldn't happen recognize this voice?" Shou nodded that he didn't

"Excuse me Great Uniter! I wasn't done talking" the voice took a long inhail "have fun searching for the new Avatar my friend"

The lights came back up. The two were noticeably shaken and ran for the doors. They drove back to the estate and waited for everyone to return from the memorial.

Kuvira looked around as they entered the house, it had been years since she was last inside. The reds, golds and blacks all tied every room of the house together. The parlor was one of the most impressive rooms in the house not counting the grand staircase in the vestibule. The parlor was decorated in several hues of red and above the hearth was a family portrait, in it Korra stood with her hand on Asami's shoulder who was sitting with an infant Shou in her lap. Within the hour everyone came back, Shou and Kuvira wait till everyone sat down. The two discussed who should tell Asami. Kuvira said she would. Asami, Mako and Bolin all sat on a couch next to the hearth, Shou was getting warm tea for everyone.

"Asami? I've got something to tell you"

"What's that?

"Well Shou took me to see the new airship and well-"

"He did what?" Asami noticeably became agitated "Shou knows that project has been a secret for years"

"He was showing it to me to take on the trip instead of taking two airships, but that's beside the point. Asami have you been having security problems since Korra's been gone?"

"No we have pretty amazing security Su related it to Zaofu's once. Kuvira what's going on?"

"Oh my- Kuvira this is taking forever. Mom we were threatened after we stepped off the airship" Shou came in with the tea "and before you ask no we didn't get hurt, yes we are still going to the earth kingdom. Any questions?"

everyone looked at each other, Shou is usually pretty calm and content unless in a fight. Mako broke the silence

"What do you mean by threatened" Kuvira chimed in to answer Mako

"Well it was more of an empty passive aggressive threat rather than an outright threat. I'm not going to let this deter us from finding the next Avatar." she said in an intimidating voice. Kuvira, Bolin and Mako never all

completely got along even after her drastic personality change. Shou had never known Kuvira to be intimidating.

"Kuvira, what did that voice mean when it called you 'The Great Uniter'?" Kuvira's blood ran cold and Shou could feel it. Everyone looked at each other in complete and utter silence. Asami told Shou she'll tell him later. Shou prodded and said it couldn't be that bad. A small smile appeared on Bolin's face. Shou looked overly unhinged at the sight of the smile. He was about to snap and everyone could tell, in a sad attempt to calm him Kuvira tried handing him a cup of tea only for his to throw it into the next room and storm out.

This worried Asami as he almost always was a spiritual person and never angry like this. She chalked it up to him losing Korra. Everyone was hurting it was only natural for him to be in pain as well.


	2. Web of lies

A few days past and the trip to the earth kingdom was growing nearer. Ikki and Rohan stopped by the estate, Kuvira had been staying at the house since Korra passed. Unfortunately Jinora refused to come by as long as Kuvira was staying there, despite everyone else Jinora rejected Kuvira when she came back. It was like Jinora and Opal signed a blood pact to reject her so when Zhu Li asked Jinora to join Kuvira to find the new Avatar she was going to refuse but she couldn't turn down the most powerful woman in the city.

Ikki, Rohan, Shou and Kuvira all began talking about the course of their trip. This would be a rather difficult journey due to Kuvira's past of which they never told Shou about.

"I'm thinking we should be starting in South Chuli and go east from there." Ikki said "it just makes sense"

"I'm not against it but should we talk to the white lotus and see if they've heard anything?" Shou chimed in "Actually that's probably better to do and who knows the cycle could have changed. Like what if there's someone in the Fire Nation? Or in the Water Tribes?" Kuvira walked in right at that moment

"I think it would be wise to talk to the White Lotus and if they yield nothing then we start in South Chuli" She told

everyone in a rather stern voice almost like she was channeling her inner dictator self. Everyone looked at each other and nodded as an agreement. Even though she changed she still scared a lot of people.

"We'll leave in two days let's find this Avatar." And with that everyone disbanded. Asami pulled Kuvira into the kitchen

"Listen I'm worried about Shou. He's gotten really distant really fast. I think this trip is freaking him out."

"Asami the whole reason I'm coming with them is to keep an eye on him and-" She was about to let slip that he was a blood bender "Besides I think you're worrying too much I'll be there and he'll be fine." The metalbender gave a reassuring smile to the widow.

Two days passed and they all met at the warehouse packed and ready to leave. Meelo despite being 37 acted like a child when he saw the size of the airship. Everyone entered the large zeppelin and everyone went to claim their individual rooms. Kuvira went to see who took which

room. Nobody took the very first room on he left so she did. She threw her bag onto the small bed. Due to the large yet still limited space the rooms were rather small. Kuvira laid down on the bed with her feet still planted onto the floor and dozed off for a moment. Meanwhile

Rohan and Shou began to talk both unaware of Kuvira's former dictator title.

"I just don't understand why Jinora and Opal hate her, personally I really don't get it."

"Yeah I don't either." Shou's voice trailed off as he looked at the door to Kuvira's room and wondered. He knows about her being a general in Zaofu but his moms told him that she was injured and could no longer serve in a military

capacity and that's why she came to Republic City, even now that story has

many loose ends. 'If she was injured why was she chief of police?' Shou thought.

After an hour of them flying Kuvira was still sound asleep. Jinora and everyone began playing several different rounds of Pai Sho. A thud echoed from Kuvira's room so Shou got up to investigate. He knocked on the door just as it opened.

"Oh hey um, are you okay?" He asked in a rather concerned tone. She looked up at him through her long hair holding her head. He knew something was off because she always wore her hair up in some fashion

"Um yeah" she winced a little "I just fell off the bed" she was lying and Shou could tell. How was she supposed to tell someone who idolized her that she used to be a ruthless dictator and that she just had twenty minute long PTSD episode triggered by a metal wall? How was she supposed to tell him that the world's idea of fixing someone is sticking them in a padded room for weeks and months on end while wearing a mask and straitjacket, being given barely enough water to survive and being mocked and ridiculed by the entire planet and be knocked from the highest power to wishing for death.

"Anyways we're about to go contact the White Lotus, you want to join us?" Shou asked trying to change the subject.

"Give me five minutes." She said as she closed the door. Shou walked back into the "common area" to tell everyone about radioing the White Lotus and that Kuvira would be joining them. Jinora gave a loud scoff at this.

"Okay I get you're not the greatest fan of hers but at least act civil. We're all stuck together until we find the Avatar."

He sighed trying not to get worked up "Meelo could you set the radio up while we put the Pai Sho boards away?"

Five minutes passed, the board were away and everyone was gathered around a table; Kuvira and Jinora stood on opposing sides. The room was still, except for Meelo who was fiddling with the radio and static. A voice came through the constant static.

"Tick tock the bell is wrought and-" Kuvira looked at Meelo with a confused expression and whispered while covering the microphone

"Meelo are you sure this is the right frequency for the White Lotus headquarters?"

"I'm positive." Meelo had never sounded so serious. The voice, even through the static sounded almost identical to the one that Kuvira and Shou heard in the warehouse.They both picked up on that. She grabbed the microphone and spoke using a cold, heartless and emotionless voice

"This is the Republic City police, I demand to know who I am speaking with"

"Pardon me 'Great Uniter' I didn't realize you were all high and mighty again. I digress, I am well aware of where your beloved Avatar is" The voice chuckled "but I simply cannot tell you, or at least not with a straight answer. I will give you six locations, maybe he's there-. Oopise guess I let that slip, or did I? The screams of syrens filled the waters with death. Azulons Gates, both Water Tribes,Omasu, Republic City and my favorite, your airship" the voice burst into a flurry of laughter. Everyone looked at Shou. By that logic though he would have to be around three months old. Kuvira took him by the arm into a separate room.

"What is going on?" Kuvira demanded.

"You're really going to listen to the words of a demented man? And why does he keep calling you 'The Great Uniter'?" He was becoming agitated

"Boy you are hardly in a position to be questioning me of all people" The two were at each others throats "What did he mean when he said the Avatar was on this ship" Kuvira's voice dropped back into it's natural and terrifying state. Shou looked at her and began to really call into question everything he knew about her. "Shou talk to m-!" Kuvira got an overwhelming headache, all the yelling and tension, it was a trigger.

Kuvira's mind transported her back almost 28 years ago a few months after she surrendered. It took her to one of the months she spent tied up in a plush room. She screamed and screamed but no one heard. If only the hallucinations were confined to her head but no. Everyone heard the deranged screams of the metal bender and rushed into the room. Shou was terrified.

"Shou what's going on, do you know what to do?" Jinora asked in a rushed voice. Shou stared wide eyed and said one small word

"No"

"Well someone do something, I read that said if you basically platypus-bear hug someone they snap out of it. Shou try it" Shou slowly walked over to Kuvira as she was on her hands and knees with her hair down and covering her face. Shou fought past her flying hands and hugged her in an attempt to calm her down. She slowly but surely loosened up and began to cry. Kuvira ad never like showing weakness even as a small child. This was a problem of her own making, she should've told Shou before. This is where Korra's personality over-laped: They both despised showing any form of weakness or fear.

Jinora ushered everyone away from the room as to make another attempt at the radio. Shou picked Kuvira up and took her to her room then walked to join everyone else.

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" Shou asked as he sat down. Jinora, Meelo and Ikki all gave each other a hesitant look.

"Well Shou" Jinora started "About six years before you were born Kuvira took it upon herself to reunite the entire Earth Kingdom after the Queen died. She left Zao Fu with a sizeable amount of the military and Su's son Battar Jr.. She refused to step down and went on to take Zao Fu. For her that wasn't enough and she attempted to take the United Republic by force and a giant mech suit powered by spirit vines. Her power drunken state almost killed everyone, but your mom saved us. When the spirit vines exploded it tore open the spirit portal in Republic City. Her and your mom had a heart to heart in the spirit world. After that she surrendered and was sent to a special prison, they broke her down and I guess she has PTSD as a result." Shou looked at her, his eyes wide and said in a low voice with one tear in his eye.

"What happened after" Jinora couldn't hear him so he repeated it far louder.

"Well when the White Lotus declared that she was better she returned to Republic City having been banned from most of the Earth Kingdom. She went to your moms a couple years after you were born. Asami was very much so against it but Korra took pity on her and let her stay in the guest house in the backyard." Shou interrupted

"How did she become my godmother? If they didn't like her, isn't a godparent supposed to be a trusted person?"

"I'm getting to that" Jinora continued "When you four there was a break-in when Korra was in the Fire Nation. Kuvira saved you and Asami from the Triple Threat Triads. That's when your parents started talking about making her your godmother." Shou sat there rethinking everything he had ever been told about her.

"Shou look at me" Jinora said trying to make eye contact with broken man "Kuvira's not a horrible person-" Ikki butted in

"Yeah and that says a lot coming from Jinora" who shot her a side glance.


	3. Ties of Truth

**Several days had passed since Shou learned about Kuvira and he has been shut up in his room since, re-living every minute. Seeing the terror in her eyes and hearing the low gravely screams echo out from her mouth. The images of her hair, long and peppered with grey making it seem as though her eyes were about to pop out.**

"**Rohan I think you should try and get him to come out" Jinora suggested**

"**Why me? I think Ikki should" the siblings began to argue. Jinora broke the two up and pushed Rohan towards Shou's door, he knocked on it. **

"**Uh Shou? You've been in there for three days, you need to come out" a white light ceased from under the door. "Shou open the door." Rohan pounded on the door. He ran to get Kuvira to have her metalbend the lock. They opened the door, Shou was in a fetal position against the back wall. Rohan whispered to Kuvira**

"**What should we be doing?"**

"**You can go and see how far we are from Omasu, I'll handle this." Rohan muttered in protest but Kuvira gave him her signature eye glare and he walked into the main room. **

**Kuvira entered the small bedroom, walked over and sat on the floor next to Shou.**

"**They're everywhere." Shou said in a quiet, deep and raspy voice. "I went to sleep and they were everywhere, they looked so beautiful." he looked up at Kuvira **

"**What did you see kid?" He shuddered and stared at nothing.**

"**I don't know" his eyes began to flicker a white light and he screamed grasping his head. Kuvira moved to her knees and placed her hand upon his back. **

"**Shou look at me. Shou?!" he responded to Kuvira but spoke with the voice of thousands**

"**What is this." **

"**Breathe Shou, breathe" That didn't help because he already fainted. She caught him and placed him on his bed and stared at him for a moment. She left the room and locked the door. Entering the main room her eyes were wide. Everyone stood and to everyone's shock Jinora approached her.**

"**What happened in there?"**

"**He's an Avatar."**

"**What do you mean he's **_**an **_**Avatar, isn't there only supposed to be one?" Meelo butted in.**

"**No he's not, I would've been able to feel Ravva's spiritual energy."**

"**I know what I saw" Kuvira snapped "He was like flickering in and out of the Avatar state. I think he was going in and out of the spirit world somehow."**

"**I didn't think the traits of an Avatar can be passed down genetically." Ikki added **

"**We should radio Asami and see if she has any idea about this."**

**The group rushed over to the table with the radio and began to call Future Industries.**

"**Future Industries how may we help you."**

"**This is Chief Kuvria I need to speak with Ms. Sato immediately."**

"**I'm sorry chief but Mrs. Sato just locked up her office and is on her way home" Kuvira muttered with her hand on her face.**

"**You have legs don't you?" she said with her teeth gritted and her hand still to her forehead.**

"**I'm sorry what was that?"**

"**Use your legs and get Sato on this radio now!" There was shuffling with the mic and then silence for around ten minutes before Asami began to speak**

"**What happened? Is Shou okay? Kuvira, talk."**

"**Asami" She said with a sigh "Shou is both biologically your son and Korra's, correct?"**

"**Yeah...? Why do you ask?"**

"**How?"**

"**Well, we had talked about wanting a child but we had zero clue of actually where to start. So Korra reached out to Ravva to see there was any spiritual way to do this and there was. Ravva told us that Korra could basically a small part of my spirit and hers and make a child." Kuvira threw her hand up as a sudden realization/reaction. It all made sense now, Korra's spirit also included Ravva.**

"**Asami thank you."**

"**Um Kuvira, if I may, why did you guys need to know that?"**

"**Sato it'll all make sense once we get back to Republic City." They all said their goodbyes and hung up.**

"**But the question still stands, why is he not giving off the same spiritual energy that Korra did?" Rohan asked**

"**I think there may be two Avatars." Jinora added with a worried face.**

"**Well the nutso dude was right about there being an Avatar on the airship, so I say we continue on to Omashu and whatever else he said." Meelo interjected. Everyone agreed.**

**Footsteps entered the room. Everyone diverted their attention to their ragged counterpart. Shou looked like he was about ready to fall over. Rohan rushed to grab him and sit him down. **

"**I saw him." He said in a low ragged voice **

"**Shou who did you see?" Jinora asked as she kneeled down to see his face**

"**Rodden" Jinora's face became puzzled **

"**Shou who's Rodden?"**

"**He's here for the death of me and the other Avatar, but he can't do it" The room went silent and everyone's blood went cold. Kuvira spoke trying to change the topic for a minute.**

"**Did you know?" Shou looked up.**

"**About?" Everyone's face became confused.**

"**About you being one of two Avatars?"**

"**Oh that, not really. I mean my mom thought she might've somehow 'passed on' a part Ravva to me. She was astonished when she figured that I could bloodbend-" Jinora interrupted**

"**Wait you're a bloodbender? Since when?"**

"**Since I was 17. My parents were just as shocked as you all are, that's when my mom started questioning if I was an Avatar. She tried training me but I refused, I was pretty content just being my waterbending/bloodbending self, so we never really talked about it again."**

"**So there's a crazed man after you and your literal other half and you didn't think to say 'hey guys umm you've got 1⁄2 of your mission done, because guess what, I'm an Avatar."' Kuvira chimed in in the most sarcastic tone she could muster.**

"**I didn't really think it was overley important." The argument began to get heated so Jinora separated the two.**

"**This is not the time for arguments about what things were kept from who, okay?" the two nodded in agreement, Jinora turned to Shou. "Do you have any connection to this 'other Avatar'?"**

"**Somewhat, it's not really like a prominent connection to him."**

"**If we went to Omashu would you be able to like 'sense' his spiritual energy Jinora?" Ikki wondered "I mean if you couldn't feel Ravva's energy from Shou, chances are that the other Avatar has a better connection to Ravva."**

"**That's a very high possibility." Jinora said in a slow and drawn out voice.**


	4. Somen

Note: I really hope those of you reading this enjoy. Being a freshman in a homework heavy highschool kinda sucks. I've just started writing chapter nine and decided to take a different approach while writing it. This story has become somewhat of my pet project. I will admit I was thinking about Varrick when writing the president. Imagine it being like Varrick's cousin.

**A day later the group arrived in Omashu, tensions had died down and Kuvira offered to teach Shou how to metalbend. Even after 100 years their famous delivery system was still in use. Shou pressed himself up against the glass looking out over the large city, he was astonished as he had only ever seen Republic City and both Water Tribes. Kuvira was less than happy to be back in the city, even though she assisted them in modernizing their use of the delivery system she was scared to be back. Since Prince Wu disbanded the monarchy of the Earth Kingdom, a well respected man named Monog became their president. **

"**Okay so at 3:00 we have a meeting with President Monog." Jinora said to the small group "We've got two hours to kill, any ideas?"**

"**Well I guess we could wander around the city or take one of those tours." Rohan suggested and no one objected.**

"**Okay, we should go out now to try and catch a tour." The group exited the airship, Kuvira was cautious as ****she stepped off and onto the ramp but Meelo was behind her, hadn't realized she stopped walking and the two rolled down the ramp. Kuvira got up as though nothing happened but Meelo played his dramatic card, something akin to his uncle Bumi. **

**They walked around the extensive city, Kuvira was getting stared at everywhere they went. After a few minutes of wandering they arrived at the station for the delivery system. **

"**Fun Fact, when President Monog was elected he decided to outfit the delivery system for tours." Shou said looking up from a pamphlet he grabbed. Everyone looked at him confused at the random knowledge. "What can I not say random facts?" he asked in an annoyed tone. **

**The six of them took a small tour of the city but asked for a detour to the Presidential building, the guide was hesitant but noticed Kuvira in the back of the cart behind everyone else. The man broke a sweat and agreed to the request, and they all arrived about 10 minutes before their meeting. His secretary directed them to take a seat on the couches in the waiting area. **

**They all looked around in amazement at the grand room. A large stone fireplace sat between two elongated windows spanning from floor to ceiling with lime green drapes pulled off to the side. Above the fireplace on the wall was a large picture of Monog shaking Prince Wu's hand. The rest of the room was decorated in an array of gold, green and wood tones. Shou leaned forward to talk to Jinora.**

"**So have you ever met this guy before?"**

"**Well he's a good leader but he can be rather eccentric at times. Once he declared war on cabbage, something about his great-grandfather being cursed by an angry cabbage merchant so that anytime his cart was around while someone was being chased, it would be destroyed." Shou and Jinora couldn't keep their laughter in and were practically gasping for air. They stopped as the doors to the president's office opened.**

"**Anywho, Lasalo get those designs back to me next week and we'll get that expansion started." the man said as he ushered out a water tribe woman. Apart from his outward appearance his personality was erratic and slightly unprofessional. He was dressed in a dark green suit with a white tie. His hair, while looking thick was already receding and rather spikey. His eyes were brown and light blue. He was by no means short, he towered over Meelo who was 6'2. **

"**Ahh, finally my very special guests." He took a bow and motioned for them to enter his office. He casually metalbendt more chairs to surround his desk as he himself sat in his large chair. "So my sources tell me that you're all looking for the Avatar. Well let me introduce you to my man in charge of such things. Somen!" a young gard who looked no older than Shou entered. Kuvira was surprised by his appearance as he wore a uniform strikingly similar to hers during her brief stint as the Great Uniter. Monog noticed Kuvira's puzzled face.**

"**Somen here is a part of my elite metalbending task force. My mother was in charge of designing outfits for it and she was inspired by the Earth Empire uniforms, I hope you don't mind."**

"**Not at all, I'm actually impressed and flattered. This design actually makes more sense then what mine was." She got up and walked towards Somen and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you." The young man was surprised, he had never heard of Kuvira being "kind".**

"**Okay so you guys are set up in one of my favorite guest houses, Somen will be staying with you and there will be a security detail of others from my task force outside."**

"**Why do we need security outside?" Jinora questioned **

"**Well word travels fast here, especially when it pertains to, um unfavored visitors…" He responded hesitantly. Jinora looked over to Kuvira's face. Her elbows were resting on the armrests of the chair and her fingertips were together as she glared at Monog. The president leaned forward in his chair now sitting in it properly.**

"**I understand it's not an ideal situation but I'm only doing it as a precaution Chief."**

"**It's fine, I understand. So when should we be off to this guest house?"**

"**Well I'll have Somen take you in a minute, but first I want to ask you all a question." He leaned back in his chair as he put his feet on the desk "How do you all feel about cabbage?" No one knew if he was joking or not but Somen rolled his eyes and spoke in a surprisingly low tone.**

"**Sir if I may, I spoke with everyone earlier and they all agree. Cabbages are pure evil." He turned towards the young guard in his chair.**

"**You sir, are correct!" He yelled and jumped to his feet, then his secretary entered.**

"**Sir, the guest house is ready for them."**

"**Thank you Bokhi, well ladies and gentlemen it is time for you to call Omashu your temporary home."**

**Somen lead the group out of the building, down several flights of stairs and out to a large satomobile. **

"**So Somen how long have you been working with Monog?" Shou asked from the backseat.**

"**Well it's been about five years. I started out doing basically grunt work for him but I guess he saw something in me." Kuvira stared at him from the backseat, she knew this story all too well.**

**Within two minutes they arrived at the house. From the outside they all could tell that it was at least three stories high. They grabbed their bags then opened the door, a large spiral staircase greeted them and a balcony as well. **

**Shou had always lived in extravagant homes, but this impressed him.**

"**There are eight bedrooms: four on the top floor and four on the middle floor. Is anyone hungry?" Somen said closing the double doors. He was bombarded with everyone saying that they were hungry. "Okay, everyone take two steps back, go grab your rooms and give me twenty minutes." Everyone left to the upper floors as he made noise in the kitchen. **

**Ikki had entered her room and put her bag on the bed in the center of the room when she realized she left something in the foyer and went down the stairs. She heard Somen struggling to light the stove. He looked around and Ikki hid behind one of the walls. Poking her head out from the side of the wall she saw Somen firebending. She bolted up the stairs and to Jinora's room and began banging on the door. Jinora opened the door, her hair and body wrapped up in two towels. Ikki was confused but there was no time for that, she shoved her way past Jinora into the room and sat on a lounge chair and as though she was still a child, she began to talk in a rushed and high voice.** "**Jinora I know you probably won't believe me at all but remember how Monog said that Somen was a part of an elite metalbending task force?" Jinora nodded with a concerned look upon her face "Well I left my bag of journals downstairs and I saw him struggling to light the stove and then out of nowhere he just started firebending." **"**Ikki if he's this other elusive Avatar I would have sensed it."**

"**I don't know Jinora I think you're relying too much on these 'senses' of yours. What if they're wrong?"**

"**I think you need to go lie down for a while."**

"**But-"**

"**No buts now out." She opened the door, ushered her younger sister out and into the hallway and closed the door **

'_My senses are never wrong, maybe I did miss something' _**she wondered. **

**Ikki left and went into her room while muttering about how she knew what she saw. Meanwhile Kuvira was unpacking her bag. She thought how strange it was that Somen and her had such similar back stories. Although she was very flattered about being an inspiration for the uniforms, she thought it was weird. She found an old picture of her standing with Baatar Jr. after he proposed, she got lost in her thoughts but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She shoved the picture back in her bag inside a boot before opening the door to the sight of an angry Ikki.**

"**I mean I get it, I was the 'middle child' for a while but we're adults now at least she could treat me like one." Kuvira was very confused but grabbed Ikki by the shoulders**

"**Ikki quit ranting and talk in complete and competent sentences. Who are you talking about and why?"**

"**Jinora, she thinks I'm going mental because I saw Somen firebending."**

"**Wait what? You saw Somen firebending?" She raised her eyebrow.**

"**Yeah but Jinora basically said I was wrong because she 'didn't sense it'." **

"**I believe you Ikki and I'll keep my eye on him. Something is off about him, Avatar or no Avatar."**

**Somen called for everyone to come eat. They all walked down the stairs and into the dinning hall. Spread across the table was a mini feast. They all grabbed their seats, Kuvira and Ikki sat next to Somen.**

"**So Somen what's it like working so close to the president?" Shou asked taking a sip of his drink.**

"**Well no job with a government official is without its stress, especially when said official hates certain leafy vegetables." he said the last part sound as sarcastic as he could while laughing a little "But in all honesty it's not horrible, the pay is decent and he usually pays rent for me." Kuvira turned her head to look at him and then Shou.**

"**Shou can I speak with you in the other room?" Kuvira and Shou left the room and entered the parlor.**

"**Shou, how come you asked him that?"**

"**I'm not entirely sure, something about him just seems off. Like there's something, extra about him" Kuvira seriously contemplated telling Shou about what Ikki saw.**

"**Okay kid, I'm about to tell you something I don't want you to make any sudden noises of surprise." Shou nodded "Earlier Ikki saw him firebend." His eyes widened **

"**So is he, you know?"**

"**I'm not sure. Jinora said she couldn't feel Ravva's energy from him either and Ikki could've most likely been sleep deprived when she saw it."**

"**But it is Ikki she's not one to lie about things like this. I'll talk to him later, help him with dishes or something."**

"**Well at the rate Meelo and Rohan are eating those noodles, you'll need an extra hand." **

"**Thanks." The two walked back in the grand dining room and could see a small pile of dishes next to the brothers, they rolled their eyes and laughed. Shou cracked a joke about them not liking his cooking on the airship and table erupted in laughter. Ten minutes passed and bowls were empty. Kuvira and Shou offered to help Somen but he debated rejecting the assistance but realized how large piles of dishes were and accepted. The group gathered the bowls and went to the kitchen. **

"**So what was it like?" Somen asked not looking up from the sink**

"**What was what like?" Shou said. Kuvira raised an eyebrow at the sad conversation trying to be started. **

"**Being the Avatar"**

"**You mean being the son of the Avatar?" Shou said in a slow drawn out sentence. "Right?" **

"**No, I don't." Kuvira took an opportunity and dropped one of the glass dishes causing it to shatter all over the stone floor. Somen set what he was cleaning in the sink, went to grab a broom, swept it up and went back to what he was doing.**

"**It can't be easy right? I mean going out to look for the Avatar and yet being who you're desperately searching for."**

"**I don't understand why you think I of all people am the Avatar."**

"**Well if it's not that, then what's wrong with you? For someone so lucky you seem awfully angry. You're basically the heir to Future Industries and were taught by one of the most versatile benders in the world." that last part hit him like a brick wall. Kuvira who had been completely silent the entire time decided to butt in. **

"**Last week he found out my rather distasteful past, he's still processing it all." Somen rolled his eyes at Kuvira's remark**

"**Kuvira, I don't enjoy being lied to." she raised an eye-brow at the statement and set the bowl down and the room was quite**

"**Boy you are in no position to be telling me such words when you yourself are keeping things." her words pierced the dry tense air like a needle.**

"**What are you talking about?" Kuvira hesitated, she had dug herself in this hole now she had to find a way out. The faucet on the sink detached, it was made of metal. She took a split second opportunity and metalbent the faucet, turned it on and sprayed Somen's shirt. In the two seconds it took Kuvira to do that he was bending the water back into the sink, proving her theory correct.**


	5. UPDATE

IF YA'LL LIKE THIS STORY READ THIS, IF NOT, IGNORE THIS

So, as I've been writing this "elaborate" story in Google Docs, I've gone in and made timeline changes if you will. In chapter one I had originally said that Shou was 25, and that Somen was around his age. Recently I gone and changed that 25 to 17 years old and decided for logics sake, that Somen is 17. When I began writing this, it was a few words in a spiral notebook and a basic outline, now it's expanded FAR beyond that one notebook page. I am very grateful for those of you who have been reading my babbling thoughts.

Lets say that the day Korra died, there were no babies born in the Earth Kingdom. Imagine for a minute, Ravva floating over Omashu just looking for a new born baby but didn't find any, so she went with her back-up plan, find a rather "righteous" soul/spirit and found Somen, a 13-year-old guard in training for his adoptive father/president. Who had his morals inline with Ravva's.

This story was written in the event that the "Ruins of the Empire" comics didn't exist, as when I started this, they didn't.

I love what I'm seeing in chapter nine, it may be my favorite chapter that I've written, as it time jumps back to four years prior before Korra died. It involves a big gathering with Mako his wife, their timid daughter , Bolin, Opal, their three nutso kids, Korra's parents, Tenzin, his wife and Kya and Bumi.


	6. One Too Many Times

Shou was shocked, he grabbed Somen's shoulder and went into the parlor. The two sat on the couch.

"Okay here's what you're going to do: Tell me everything do not leave a single thing out, I'll know." Somen was scared, Shou was looking disheveled and furious.

"Okay." He leaned back into the couch and put his ankle on top of his knee "When I was 10 my parents packed up and left me on the doorstep of Monog's home. Not too long after that he figured out that something was wrong with me so to speak. He set me up with the finest teachers he could get and had them train me in secret. When he discovered I was a metalbender he decided to have me join his task force. I never really use the other elements that often but I don't fall out of practice with them."

"And you never thought to say anything about this? Did it even cross your mind to say something, how are we supposed to trust you went you keep a key piece of our visit a secret?" Shou was beginning to get flustered with his words as the rest of his party entered and Rohan moved Shou out of the room. Jinora sat on the same couch as Somen.

"Listen I don't need you guys to pity me." Kuvira leaned away from the doorframe she was leaning against, walked over to Somen, got to his eye-level and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not that we're going to pity you, it's that we don't want what happened to me to happen to you somewhere down the line. Especially since you're the other Avatar. Something is going to happen. We've been getting cryptic threats lately, know anything about that?" Somen nodded. Kuvira stood up and sat across from the nervous

soldier

"It's Rodden. He used to be Monog's protege and was supposed to be the next un-elected 'president' but then I came along and unintentionally pushed him to the side. From then on he despised me and he vowed to capture me, train me and basically use me as his tool for revenge. The guards outside aren't for you guys, they're for me. No one had heard from him in 20 years until a few weeks ago." Rohan and Meelo started making small-talk. Kuvira, Ikki and Jinora went into the kitchen where Shou was. His hands were keeping him up as he leaned forward with his head down and hair out of its usual two wolf-tail style.

"So what do we do now?" He asked standing up straight and pulling his hair back but not tying it.

"Well, there is one option." Ikki said with a bothered expression painting her face as she stared at Jinora. "We could take him to the South pole 'till we figure something better out."

"I could talk to the president and see if I can arrange something. What would be the quickest way though?" Kuvira wondered as she pulled a map out and laid it across the countertop.

"We could go back to Republic City, recuperate, talk to Zhu Li and go through the portal." Shou suggested. "Besides that way you have jurisdiction. Not to mention by going through the portals we can keep our bending."

"I'll go talk to Monog tomorrow. We should all probably turn in I can convince him." With that they all left the room and returned to the parlor. Meelo was doing his best Kuvira impression as the two younger men were dying of laughter

"... And I shall reunite the Ear-" He heard the three walk in and stopped dead in his words. "How dead am I?"

"Not very. Mockery is the sincerest form of flattery. Only problem, you're not standing right." She walked behind him, kicked his ankles to spread them, pushed his back to puff his chest out, angled his head up and moved his chin up. "There we go, now hold that for an hour." she chuckled at the monk who was clearly in the most uncomfortable stance. The rest could not contain their laughter.

"Somen, we're going to talk to Monog in the morning and ask him if we could take you to the Southern Water Tribe, but you should get your rest. Go to sleep" Somen nodded in agreement as he was tired to really talk so he got up and walked to his room. "And as for all of us we should turn in as well. I have a feeling this Monong won't be an easy man to convince." The group slept for 12 hours having not had proper beds to sleep in weeks.

Morning came sooner than they all would've liked. Almost like clock-work they all woke at the same time and made their way downstairs. Somen, as an attempt to make up for last night was making breakfast. He knew he couldn't completely make up for keeping such dire information but he could try with a universal language, food. For the first time Somen felt like he wasn't confined by the President's rules. He had always been told to only use one element and detested it.

"Well good morning everyone." He said as he could hear several pairs of footsteps entering slowly. Turning around with pans in both hands he saw the disheveled and exhausted looking party behind him sit down. "Why are you all so tired? Do you guys know how long you've been asleep for?" As he asked, Shou was falling asleep and Rohan slapped his arm, knocking it off the table so he slammed his head on the large wooden surface. Shou smacked the back of the airbender's head. The two started to fight but Kuvira earthbent a divider in between them.

"It's too early for fighting, you both know that. Besides you're both adults." She remarked. "I'll be meeting with Monog later, don't kill each other." They both looked at her with tired eyes. Somen walked over while metalbending the plates of food and cups of tea, as to not have to make more than one trip.

"Are they always this tired?" He asked Kuvira

"Not usually, but then again I'm able to operate on three hours of sleep whereas they can't." She told him as she walked towards a chair.

The entire table was practically asleep. They were jolted awake as there was a rapid and manic pounding at the grand front doors. Everyone froze. Kuvira got up and Somen followed. They both looked at each other with uncertainty in their eyes. She put her hands on the handle to steady it. Somen looked out the small window next to the door and smiled. Kuvira raised her eyebrow in confusion. He waved his as to guester her away from the door. He opened the doors and was tackled by a Saber-tooth moose lion with a broken antler.

"Fing Fing, did you think I left you?" The dapper young man laughed out from underneath the beast as it licked his face. There was a scrawny looking servent outside holding a leash attached to Fing Fing. Kuvira walked over, thanked the man and took the leash. By then Somen got out from under the animal and brushed himself off.

"My bad, Kuvira this is Fing Fing. He's been with me since I was 10." Somen commanded Fing Fing to sit, he sat with his eyes focused on Kuvira. Somen picked up on his pet's curiosity. "Bring your hand over here, he needs to smell it." She walked over to the massive animals nose, it sniffed it and proceeded to lick it; she smiled.

The tired band of people walked into the large foyer and were dumbfounded by what they were seeing. Rohan and Ikki's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out in surprise. Shou rubbed his eyes and chuckled

"What, did you all expect me to have a Shirshu? I'm not that crazy." He laughed a little "Okay, if we're going anywhere my only thing is that he's coming with us" Shou pushed himself off the wall and let the curious creature smell his hand.

"I think I can make that work." He told him. Kuvira made a slightly confused expression but ignored it. Everyone zoned out looking at the adorable beast and lost track of time, Kuvira snapped out of it.

"Oh no, what time is it?" She asked running over to a mirror and seeing she was a disaster. Jinora looked at her small watch.

"Um it's 12:00. You've got an hour" Kuvira in a panic sprinted up the two flights of stairs to her room. She slammed her door open, grabbed a suit and went to fix her mop of hair. She almost always kept it orderly and in a tight bun. With the amount of hair she had it would take almost 20 minutes to tame it. Meanwhile outside the group took Fing Fing to play. Shou and Somen entertained him with earthbending. Kuvira got into a Satomobile they had brought and drove off.

"You guys think she'll be able to convince him?" Somen asked as Fing Fing walked over and layed in front of him.

"You'd be surprised, she goes to the extreems to get what she wants if it means people are better off." Jinora responded while rolling her eyes.

Kuvira arrived five minutes before her meeting began. She sat in the grand waiting room and picked up a pamphlet on a side table next to her: "Knowing Your Hair and Styles" A small laugh was uttered from her mouth. Sounds of glass shattering and yelling came from behind the large wooden doors. Kuvira stood up and sped walked over to the secretary's desk.

"Who's in there with him?"

"There isn't anyone on the schedule before you." More yelling erupted from the room and a far louder crash. Kuvira looked at the two guards standing beside the doors in disbelief. She went to open the doors but the guards attempts to stop her from doing so, were ineffective. She metalbent the two men to the sides of the room as she busted the door open.

Monog was dodging a barrage of blueish white unruly fire. Kuvira looked at the source of the unbridled rage. Standing in a low defensive pose was a tall, lanky and dishevelled man. His clothes were unkempt, torn and looked similar Somen's uniform. His hair was whiter than snow and just passing his shoulder. He turned around for a brief moment and made eye contact with Kuvira. His right eye was glossed over and scarred all around it. That split second provided him with a clear shot her. He threw a ball of fire at her with a scarred hand. With less than a second to spare she metalbent a sheet of metal that was against the wall. The heat was almost too much to bear so she dashed off to the side and tried to wake a guard up.

Not one to retreat she waited until his back was turned and engaged in a rather brief fist-fight. The two were evenly matched, in height. Strength on the other hand was a different story, Kuvira was far quicker and agile whereas her aggressor was rather heavy-footed and relied on his power more so than his skill. He fought like a firebender who learned traditional earthbending. He landed several blows to her arms and burned her hand slightly. The adrenaline and shock made her unable to feel the pain. Kuvira metalbent several metal-bands onto his ankles but he somehow resisted it and landed a punch to her stomach sent her flying back into the next room. The assailant began shouting at Monog who was running out of steam and needed more help than she could offer at the moment.

"You favored a haphazard child over me! You made me become an outcast. I was spit upon in the streets. You virtually demoted me from being your cursed protege to the servant boy who was lucky to get a roll from your chef!" The raw emotion in his voice was gut wrenching to hear. She knew how he felt, unfortunately it was exactly how she felt with her parents. She knew how it felt to be kicked when you're down and just how horrible it felt, but in this case time was of the essence. She had to kick him while he was down.

She moved to the center of the door-frame but the minute he saw her and actually got a look at her face he threw a chair, broke the window and propelled himself away. Monog fell from behind his desk and crashed to the floor covered in curtains and scraps of metal. Kuvira rushed over to him.

"I need some help here!" The secretary came in and was appalled at the sight of the office. "Don't just stand there, get someone. I'm not letting this man die"

"I'm a healer, let me see him." she unscrewed the cap on the canteen on her side and began to waterbend. Kuvira cleared away a small portion of the rubble on the floor and set him down. She poked her head out from the room and saw one of the guards coming too. Walking over to him she knelt down and slapped the side of his face.

"What were you thinking? Not acting when you heard the glass breaking? Idiotic. I had no right to do your job for you." The guard looked up at her with a confused face.

"I couldn't hear anything. The helmets he has us wear obstruct our hearing to the point where it's impossible to hear any noise." She rolled her eyes, stood up and walked back to Monog who was awake.

"Kuvira. Where were my guards?"

"They-" She wondered if he would believe her if she told him the truth. "Were knocked out. Sir, who was that firebender?"

"My charity case gone wrong, Rodden." He sat up against the wall "I took him in when he was a baby, raised him and showed him politics. I wanted him to run for office to be my successor. I built him up in the public eye, but when he was 10 I took Somen in as well. They got along amazingly but when he turned 18 something happened to him I'm not sure what though. One night he attacked me in my chambers but Somen fought him off. I wanted the best for both of them, I never expected Rodden to turn out the way he did."

"How did he get those scars on his hand and eye?"

"Him and Somen had a firebending tutor since I couldn't teach them. Rodden always wanted to be ahead of Somen so he tried lightning generation before he was ready and it fried his hand."

"And his eye?"

"His grandmother, he stole some things from her and she made him pay. She was a very experienced lightning bender with very impressive aim. She meant to just miss his head but he had moved. Somehow he isn't blind but it drained the color from the eye. Now I can't protect Somen that much anymore."

"Actually that's what I came to talk to you about. I think it's safest to take Somen with Shou to the South Pole. I'm close friends with Chief Tonraq and there are plenty of secluded areas out there to keep him safe for the time being. Only thing though is that we'd need to run to the United Republic to touch base and go through that portal. It's faster and safer."

"I guess you could but I want you to have eyes on him every minute. Keep Shou and him together, I feel like they get along. A two halves of a whole thing."

"Thank you sir. Do you need help cleaning anything?" Monog stood up against the wall.

"It's okay. I've got Bokhi and other more helpful guards." He yelled the last part to make a point. Kuvira left the building, got into the car and drove back to the house.

She walked through the gates leading to the courtyard in front of the house covered in debris and messy hair. The group was engaged in an argument of what probending team was better: The Gaoling Shirshus or The Ember Island Tigerdillos. Their conversation slowly came to a halt once Ikki saw her. She staggered to the steps leading into the house and sat down by Fing Fing.


End file.
